The Omniscient
by LifeByMoonlight
Summary: Nico seems omniscient because he knows everyone before everyone else.
1. Chapter 1 - Meet the Egyptians

Nico sat against a headstone in a graveyard in Brooklyn. Why Brooklyn? Nico didn't really know. He had been sitting in this same position staring at his mother's grave and then he must have fallen asleep and shadow-traveled that way because the next thing he knew he was in Brooklyn. A guy who looked like an older version of him knelt beside him.

"Someone you knew?" the stranger asked. Nico looked carefully at the headstone. It had the names of everyone who had died in the battle of the labyrinth and the battle of Manhattan on it.

"Most of them," Nico said. The stranger took a closer look at the headstone.

"That's a lot of names," he said horrified.

"War's a waist. They're not actually buried there though, they were cremated," Nico said.

"War?" the stranger asked. That's when Nico woke up enough to notice the stranger's aura.

"How do you have the same aura as me?" he asked. The guy looked confused for a moment and then his eyes widened, apparently having just sensed Nico's aura.

"But that would mean you're a god-ling!" the stranger said.

"Demigod, but how did you know?" Nico asked.

"I'm the god Anubis, god of funerals and such," the stranger said.

"I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades god of the underworld. I'm often referred to as the King of the Ghosts and the Ambassador to Pluto," Nico introduced himself in turn.

"I think we're from different pantheons because my boss is the god of the underworld and his name is Osiris," Anubis said.

"That would make you...Egyptian, yes?" Nico said.

"Yes, and what pantheon are you from?" Anubis asked.

"My dad is from the Greek pantheon, but as the Ambassador from Pluto I also represent the underworld to the Romans," Nico said, "Actually I was just there a couple of hours ago. I went to a graveyard in California to visit my mother's grave, fell asleep and woke up here."

"Does that happen to you often?" Anubis asked.

"What, waking up on the other side of the country from where I fall asleep? No, not often, but it isn't unheard of. I can travel using shadows and occasionally I do so in my sleep. It's not usually this targeted though, I usually end up in the middle of the street in some city in China," Nico said gesturing at the gravestone in front of them.

"Well I think we probably shouldn't tell our respective pantheons about each other," Anubis said.

"You're probably right, but I can't say I like it. I'm already keeping the Greeks and the Romans secret from each other," Nico said grudgingly.


	2. Chapter 2 - Meet the Norse

Nico had been doing a lot more shadow-travel in his sleep lately than he was really comfortable with. This was the second time this week that he had woken up somewhere other than where he fell asleep, the first being when he met Anubis. Right now he had a sword to his throat and someone was questioning him in a language he didn't know.

"Do you speak English? Or Greek, Latin, or Italian?" Nico asked.

"You speak four languages?" the girl with the sword to his throat asked.

"But Latin is a dead language!" someone else in the room, but outside Nico's peripheral vision said.

"Yes I speak four languages and I know many people who speak Latin, just never as their first language," Nico said.

"What's your first language then?" the girl with the sword asked.

"Why don't you let me sit up and I'll answer as many of your questions as I can," Nico suggested.

"Alright, but don't try to escape, I do actually know how to use this blade," the girl said.

"If I had any intention of running I would already be gone," Nico said, "And by the way, I know how to use that blade as well."

"What are you an actor or something?" the other person, a guy Nico saw now that he was sitting, sneered.

"No, I frequently use it to disembowel my enemies," Nico said. Both teens looked a little less confident at that.

"My first language is Italian, then English, Greek, and Latin. In that order," Nico said surprising his captors with the subject change, "You asked me what my first language is."

"I think maybe it's time to ask the important questions like who are you, why are you here, and how did you get here," the girl said.

"I am Nico Di Angelo, King of the Ghosts, Ambassador to Pluto, and only living son of Hades - god of the underworld. I appear to have shadow-traveled in my sleep again and I am still here because I want to know who you are and what language you were speaking," Nico explained.

"Who are Pluto and Hades?" the girl asked obviously a bit disconcerted by what he had said.

"Hades is the Greek god of the underworld and Pluto is his Roman equivalent," Nico said, "I think it's time you answered my questions.

"We are Magnhild and Eric, children of Hel and we were speaking old Norse," the girl said. Nico put his face in his hands.

"Why does this always happen to me?" he asked.

"What?" Magnhild asked.

"Just a couple of days ago I met the Egyptian god of funerals because I shadow-traveled in my sleep, now I'm going to be keeping you a secret from _three_ pantheons!" he said, "One of these days someone's gonna find out about everyone else and it'll be a race to see who kills me first, the Greeks or the Romans!"

"I think maybe we should get all the death related people together once in a while and talk," Eric said, "I mean death is universal so we should have plenty of things to talk about."

"How about Sunday nights at 10pm. in that graveyard in Brooklyn. Everybody comes unless they're in the middle of a war or something," Nico suggested.

"Perfect," Magnhild said, "We'll see you on Sunday then." With that Nico shadow-traveled back to cabin thirteen.


	3. Chapter 3 - Omniscient

Annabeth came into the mess tent and announced to Percy that she had just met Sadie who was someone named Carter's sister. The few other people in the tent had no idea what in Hades she was talking about. Nico on the other hand stood and walked over to her.

"Did she tell you her boyfriend's name?" he asked.

"Yes, why?" Annabeth asked.

"Was it Walt or Anubis?" Nico asked without answering.

"Walt, how did you know? How many cultures are you keeping from us? I mean I guess I understand the whole thing with the Romans although I still haven't killed you for that, but how many other cultures are there out there?" Annabeth demanded. Nico didn't answer and just shrank back hoping she wouldn't decide to kill him right then and there. Just then Jason ran into the mess tent and came over to the little group.

"I just met this kid who tried to kill me with a silver double bladed battle ax!" he gasped.

"Eric? Tall kid, looks a lot like me, but with platinum blond hair?" Nico asked. Jason looked at him in surprise.

"You know that kid?" he asked.

"Ya, he's a friend of mine," Nico replied.

"Well he's standing at the border," Jason said and Nico took off running closely followed by Percy, Jason, and Annabeth.

"Eric!" Nico cried as he reached the top of the hill.

"Angel!" the boy cried back, "Why is there an invisible wall here?"

"You've strayed into my territory my friend," Nico said.

"Ah, that makes more sense. My family came to New York for vacation and suddenly it goes silent, it's like no one's dying and then I see this kid with a hell of an aura and I figure it's him who's blocking me so I chase after him, but gods he's fast. I tracked him here," Eric said.

"Ya well, you just tried to kill the son of the sky god so..." Nico said. Eric whistled.

"Damn, if I'd known that was who that was I would have gone about that entirely differently," he said.

"Ya well, you and your cousins never do think much before you launch an attack do you," Nico said.

"Impulsiveness is in our DNA," Eric said grinning.

"Well it was nice to see you, but I'd better go see my father before my cousins murder me," Nico said grinning.

"I'll see you on Sunday assuming you're still alive then!" Eric said laughing and then he and Nico both shadow traveled away.

"Well, that was partially enlightening," Annabeth said exasperated.

"At least we know about the Egyptians and who ever Eric was," Percy said.

"And we know that Nico is going to see him again on Sunday," Jason said.

"Though I'm still confused as to why he called him Angel," Percy said.

"Probably because his last name means of angels," Annabeth said.

"Oh," Percy said.

"Does it seem like Nico is omniscient to anyone else?" Jason asked. Percy and Annabeth nodded.


End file.
